cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Citadel Trading Company
34 |totalstrength = 382,335 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 11,245 |totalnukes = 8 |score = 1.71 }} The Citadel Trading Company (CTC) was an open marketplace and safe haven, where independent, unaligned nations may gather, engage in commerce with Citadel member nations and one another, and grow in peace and security. Nation Agreement While there is a full member agreement for merchants to agree to abide by, the rules are simple: #You fly the AA "Citadel Trading Company" #You agree to refrain from offensive wars, and from offensive posts on the CN forums. #You are willing and able to enter into tech and trade deals with Citadel and other CTC nations. #You agree to change your team color to Green, Black, or Orange within the next 7 days. #You are not member of any other alliance, nor are you on a blacklist of any alliance. In return for these considerations you will be given Citadel protection from raiders, rogues and nefarious vagabonds. Honourable Citadel Trading Company Charter Establishment of the Company The Honourable Merchants of the Citadel are instructed to form a joint venture company to provide the member states of the Citadel with a secure supply of mercantile goods. This company shall be charged with the creation of a corporate structure to ensure the efficient flow of goods and the protection of all members of the company. The Citadel Trading Company CTC shall not function nor shall it attempt to function as a sovereign foreign power. The company shall strive only to establish an economic structure and all interactions with foreign powers shall remain under the joint jurisdiction of all governments of the Citadel bloc. Internal affairs shall be governed by the CTC, but shall be subject to review and revision by all governments of the Citadel bloc. The CTC shall seek out, employee and protect nations who are engaged in economic transactions with members of the Citadel, so long as these nations are not aligned with any other power. These nations shall enjoy the full protection of the Citadel military so long as they conform to the policies of the company as set forth by this document and the Directors. Hiring Practices of the Company Any unaligned nation in good standing with the world company may apply for member to the CTC. Potential merchants must provide a clean resume, they should not currently in armed conflict with any other nation, nor should they have outstanding debts or obligations to any alliance. The Directors of the CTC shall review all applications and approval all hiring’s. Firing Practice of the Company Members of the company are expected to conduct themselves in a manner befitting skilled and professional merchants. Any member of the company who violates the Merchant Code or the ethos of the company may be fired by The Directors of the CTC or any government member of the Citadel bloc. Resignation from the Company Any nation is free to resign from the CTC at any time, so long as they do not have any outstanding debts or pending business duties with the company to discharge. Approval for resignation must be granted by a Director of the CTC. Merchant Profit Sharing The CTC shall strive to facilitate the growth of all merchants. As means to this end the CTC Management shall provide educational material on proper investing and ensure that all business deals are conducted at fair market value. All merchants of the CTC should expect to see a fair profit margin when conducting business. Those who do not are encouraged to speak with the Assembly Liaisons or voice any concerns to the Shareholders Assembly. Management of the Company The company is ultimately answerable to the governments of the Citadel bloc. As such the ultimate authority for governance of the CTC and its policies shall rest with said governments. For standard operations of the CTC each government of the Citadel shall appoint one Director to serve for a two month term on the Board of Directors. These Directors shall supervise all internal operations of the company. The merchants of the Company shall be granted the right to organize and present any grievances to the Directors. The Board of Directors The Board of Directors shall be appointed by the government of the Citadel alliances as outlined above. The Board shall supervise all internal functions of the alliance and ensure that the CTC remains profitable and productive for the Citadel bloc. Internal decisions shall be made democratically by the Directors of the Company. Should the Directors be unable to resolve an issue due to a tie the issue shall be put before the Shareholders Assembly for a general vote. The Board may appoint members of the CTC or Citadel alliances to lower management positions in the company. The Shareholders Assembly Every member of the CTC who does not belong to a Citadel alliance shall hold a vote in the Shareholders Assembly. From this Assembly five representatives shall be elected to serve as Assembly Liaisons to serve for one month periods. Assembly Liaisons shall serve as advisers to the Board of Directors and voice the concerns of the Shareholders to the Board. The Merchant Code Merchants of the company shall conduct themselves in a courteous and professional manner with all outside groups. Derogatory comments directed at other nations or alliances are not permitted and may result in internal discipline or dismissal from the company. Nations belonging to merchantss of the CTC shall not provide any form of support to other alliances that are engaged in any form of conflict. Since war is bad for business merchants of the CTC shall not declare war without permission of a CTC Director. Functional Mechanisms of the Citadel Trading Company The Citadel Trading Company shall operate in the black sphere. Nations in the CTC shall be encouraged to join the black sphere unless they are engaged in resource sharing agreements with Citadel nations on other colors. All members of the CTC shall bear the alliance affiliation: ‘Citadel Trading Company’ at all times. Every employee of the CTC shall be assigned an employee ID number for tracking purposes and a public list of all employees shall be kept at CN-Citadel. Revisions To The Charter Revisions to this Charter may be made upon recommendation by the Directors with approval from the governments of the Citadel bloc. /signed: Avernite, CTC Director for The Order of the Paradox Methrage, CTC Director for the Fifth Column Confederation LoveaLot, CTC Director for the Old Guard Dave Johns, CTC Director for The Grämlins Post-Citadel CTC Since the dissolution of Citadel, it was decided by the unanimous consent of the ex-Citadel signatories that the FCC shall take over protection of the CTC. However, as of 6 June 2010 the Citadel Trading Company is no longer under the protection of the FCC. See also * Announcement of the CTC Category:Defunct alliances Category:Disbanded alliances